Expectant
by Ithoughthiswaslove
Summary: Bella Black is a werewolf, but cannot seem to be happy, probably because her brothers have already imprinted, and she's alone. What happens when the Cullens arive in La Push? Will Bella imrpint on a 'bloodsucker? Will her bothers accept it? My first FF.
1. Imprint

**A.N. HELLO READERS! I DECIDED TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING BECAUSE I WASNT HAPPY WITH THE WAY IT WAS WRITTEN. A LOT OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS CONFUSING AND HARD TO FOLLOW, SO I AM RESTARTING IT.**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter one  
Unbelievable

BPOV

"Bella! Hurry up!" Sam screamed, rudely waking me from my deep slumber. I opened my eyes and groaned. Too bright...I winced.

"God, calm down!" I yelled out my window, glaring at a wide awake Sam at the door step. He gave me a huge smile. I scoffed, and turned to the bathroom.

Before I could even sense what was happening, I ran into something, and fell backwards onto my butt.

"What the fu-Oh!" I heard Jacob stutter above me. "Bells! Oh, i'm sorry." he said sheepishly, grabbing my arm, and yanking me up to my feet.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention." I smiled up at him. Jacob was taller then me, even I was two years older.

Jacob was six foot three, were as I was only five foot eight. He had russet skin, which I unfortunatly did not inherit. I was pale white. His hair was deep black, and hung around his face. My hair was plain brown, and was very curly. My eyes were beautiful, they were my favorite part about me. My eyes were deep brown, rimmed with gold. His were black. Jacob and I were brother and sister.

"So, why are you up so early Bella?" Jacob asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Hanging out with Sam, Embry, and Quil..." his face imideatly lost the familier smile I loved. Jacob looked crushed. You see, I am a werewolf. Not enough information right? Well this all started last year on my eighteenth birthday.

FLASHBACK

"Happy birthday baby." my father Billy said, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks dad." I smiled. He gave me a couple gifts.

I took one of the red wrapped gifts, and slid my finger under the paper. I ripped it open to see a small black box. I shrugged as I lifted the cover off, revealing a dream catcher necklace. It was beautiful. It was made of thread and stone. The lines over, and under lapped. The necklace had a small red stone in the corner. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Dad! I love it!" I jumped up to hug my father, with him laughing the  
whole time.

"Well you better, took me hours to make it." MAKE?

"You made it? No way!"

"Your mother taught me." he smiled thoughtfully.

"Woah dad, didn't know you were creative." Jacob joked, nudging Billy with his elbow.

"Har har." as soon as my dad said that, my insides burned. My legs ached.

"Ouch. I think I am going to go lay down, my stomach kills." I muttered to my dad before jumping up the stairs.

"Alright Bells."

I dived to my bed, and slammed the door, feeling like complete shit. Why do I feel so-

_"How did we get here?_

Well I used to know you so well...

Well how did we get here?

Well I think I know...

The truth is hiding in your eyes,

And its hanging on your tounge.

Just boiling in my blood

Well you think that I can't see...

The kind of man that you are;

If your a man at all.

Well I will figure this one out,

On my own.

On my own.

On my own.

(I'm screaming I love you so,)

(and my thoughts you can't decode...)"

I let my phone ring at the song of decode by paramore, because I couldn't move. I stared at it, seeing that it was Zak, my boyfriend. He didn't leave a messege. I texted him quick.

_Zack, sorry missed your call._

What did you want? :)

XoXo  
Bella

I waited a minute until I heard his messege tone.

_Crush,crush,crush_

234!

I flipped my phone open.

_Bells, meet me at the beach._

Zak

The messege wasn't like the usual ones. He usually asked me how I was, or what I was doing...

Just ignore it.

I ran down the stairs.

"Dad I am meeting zak at the beach!" I yelled, through my underable head ache. Zak was worth it.

"Ew him?" Jake asked, disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh...yeah!" I laughed, and ran to the door, grabbing my keys.

I made my way to the garage through my underable pain. I found my beat up rabbit, and drove down to first beach. I began to feel sick. Even more then before. I got out, and walked forward to Zak. His face didn't hold a confident smile I was hoping for. My face fell as well.

"Bella, we need to talk." he said all too seriously. I frowned, and stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"I love someone else Bella. Someone of perfection. Something that you will never be. I am leaving you for her." my heart crashed. It burned down to nothing, and the wind had been knocked out of me. He can't do this.

"W-Why?" I wailed patheticly.

"I don't love you." The words sunk in, and I fell down and cried. The heart that used to beat joyously, faded to nothing.

"Goodbye Bella." And with that, he walked away, leaving me on the ground, sobbing. How could he do this?!

I became angry. I became furious. My body was shaking with pure anger. My mind told me to run.

I listened to my mind. I ran as fast as I could, rage blowing my mind into insanity. I exploded.

And In literal terms I mean "Exploded". My clothes around me were shredded to bits. My cries were no longer cries. But howls of anger, and of dispair.

I sunk down in the dirt of the forest I was in, and cried, doubting I was even sane anymore. I stared at my snow white paws, and I cried harder.

END

That day was the worst day of my life. I was the only werewolf for months. Until Sam came along.

I was supposed to be alpha according to me father. But I couldn't handle the responsibility, so I gave the position to Sam. I was named beta.

Now some of you are wondering,

"So what's the problem?"

Well, my brother is not a werewolf. Which means I can't be around him much anymore. It's dangerous for humans to be around us, because if we lose our temper, BANG! you now either have a fatal injury, or your dead. Isn't that GREAT?! (note sarcasm)

Jacob is losing all his friends. Quil, Embry, Sam, and me. All are no longer hanging out with him. But it is for his safety.

I was brought back to the present by jacob's heart wrenching sob, as he ran to his room and slammed the door. I found myself crying too. I walked down the stairs, sniffling. I opened the front door, looked back at jacob's room, and whispered.

"Im sorry."

I kept crying as I shut the front door, and ran to Sam's arms.

"Why? W-why?" I wailed. Sam said nothing.

"I-I hurt him S-Sam." I cried. He just patted my back.

"Would kicking vampire ass cheer you up?" Quil said, walking up to pat my shoulder.

"N-no..." I stopped crying. But my words were still shakey.

"Its okay Bella..." Embry interupted, making his way up the driveway.

"Lets just do this." I said, running to the woods. I quickly took off my clothes and secured them around my ankle, before I phased. Sam, Embry, and Quil weren't too far behind me. Sam told us to go in four different directions. I was told to go into the meadow.

_I don't see any leeches... -E_

No bloodsuckers over here! -S

Nope, don't see any parasites-Q

I wish I could say the same.

_What?!_ They all said.

I stared at two vampires, smack dab in the middle of the meadow I was  
in.

The first thing I noticed about the female was her height. She barely pulled off five feet. Her hair was jet black, and jutted out in every direction possible. She was one skinny girl.

The man was tall and well muscled. His hair was curly and blonde. He had a look of concentration on his face.

Their heads snapped up in my direction, and they began walking toward me. I froze.

HELP HELP HELP! I screamed in my head. I heard loud paws galloping toward me.

The leeches got to me before the pack did. I could hear others pack  
members voices in my head as well.

_Bella! Bella?! -Leah_

_Where are they?! I will rip their heads off! -Paul_

Bella! Run! -Seth

Just stay calm. -Jared

I couldn't do anything except tremble in fear as the girl opened her mouth, slowly.

"Im Alice." she chirped. "And this is Jasper!" she added, giggling. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "And you are?" Shouldn't she know I couldn't speak...? I'm a werewolf. I ran to the woods, and phased back. I was in my human form again, and I slipped on my denim shorts and orange tank top. When I came back, the whole pack was there, and so were four new bloodsuckers. My brothers were growling at them.

"Calm the fuck down guys." their heads snapped up at me. Sam nodded, and they all relaxed.

"might as well introduce ourselves..." I said. I began with Leah.

"Leah." i pointed toward the silver wolf who looked hostile.

"Paul." I waved my hand toward the large grey wolf, who was growling furiously.

"Seth." the sandy wolf gave me a smile.

"Jared."

"Quil."

"Embry." I heard a booming laugh. Which was followed by a slap and an "OW!" embry growled.

"Dont mess with the name. Trust me on this one." I chuckled. Followed by a few wolfy laughs.

"Sam." I pointed to my alpha.

"I'm Bella." this was answered with some "nice to meet you's" and one

"Hello." One man stepped forward.

"I am Carlisle. This is my family." he pointed to the first couple I had met before. "Alice, Jasper."

"Rosalie, and Emmett." he pointed to a super model blonde, and a burly  
dark haired man.

"This is Esme, my wife." he smiled down at a carmel haired woman.

"we seem to be missing a certain someone." the female, Alice said annoyed.

"You do know about our treaty correct?" i interupted.

"Of course." the leader said, grinning. I knew they didn't drink blood. They were the same leeches as before. From a hundred years ago. Then everything is settled.

"Well we better be going then..." I said, turning around and begining to head toward the woods.

"Edward! Gosh it could've taken you long enough! I have been waiting for you for like..." her voice zoned out from my mind, as I turned on my heel and looked into a pair of topaz eyes.

I froze.

This is a dream! It can't be happening!

I didn't wake up.

I was staring into the eyes of my imprint, and everything went black.

**AN:: I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE RE DID CHAPPY! I WRITE ON MY IPOD A LOT SO I CAN WRITE MORE NOW CAUSE I WILL JUST E MAIL FROM MY APP MOMO AND COPY THIS TO A WORD FILE ON MY MUM'S COMPUTER! YEAH MORE UPDATES! LOL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BTW. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO FEENRAI FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR.  
**

**Vote for feenrai on bexxyy's page for the Paul imprint contest! For her fantastic story "Save me from the dark." it's absolutely awesome!**

Well? Go on VOTE! :)))


	2. if they would only understand

**AN:HELLO AGAIN MY WONDERFUL READERS! WHEN WE LEFT OFF BELLA HAD IMPRINTED?! ON EDWARD? NO WAY! LOL...WELL I AM DOING THIS THE FASTEST I CAN, I AM SICK, SO I CANNOT BE AT SCHOOL. I AM ON A ROLL. I HAVE RE DONE A CHAPPY IN ONLY HALF AN HOURS OR SO. I WILL BE SICK TOMORROW ALSO, SO I WILL GET PROBABLY GET THE NEXT CHAPPY ALSO RE DONE! WOOT! :))  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter two  
Is this real?

BPOV

"I love you Bella." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I love you Edward." I giggled, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He suprised me by getting down on one leg, and opening a velvet box that held a ring.

"Bella will you-"

"Bella? Bella?! Wake up! Are you okay?" Leah interupted. What the..?

"Bella. Wake up Hun. Wake up." Seth murmured from next to me. I was dreaming. God dammt.

"Noooo." I groaned. I wanted to stay in dreamland; where everything felt safe, and where life was perfect, and here were no problems. I was human there.

"Bella bean...WAKE UP." Quil shook me hard. My eyes shot open.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"What happened to you? You totally just spaced out Bells..." Embry stated, confused.

I could've said "I imprinted on a bloodsucking leech." but I am pretty sure they'd freak out. I looked over at Edward again, and became dumbfounded at his beautiful eyes. They spoke to me. I stared in his eyes long enough to give the pack suspition.

"Bella.?" Leah asked.

"Yeah?" I forced myself to look away from my god

"So what happened? Why'd you pass out? What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing. Haven't eaten in a while I guess..." I shrugged. Evryoje gained a huge smile.

"Lets go to Sam's house, Em probably has so much food piled up for us!" Paul shouted, rubbing his stomach. We all laughed.

"Where is Sam?" i asked curiously.

"Over there." Quil pointed.

Sam was speaking to the coven. I spied on them. Curiosity killed the cat. Oh well.

"All I'm saying is that if Eddie here ever even thinks about biting-" I zoned out. I don't want to hear about biting. It makes me sick.

"Lets go you guys! I'm HUNGRY." Quil moaned. I laughed. I took one last look at Edward, and sighed.

"Fine let's go!" I yelled, phasing, and ripping my clothes. I ran a quarter mile off, and stopped. I howled, signaling that they should come. I saw all of them phase to, right out of there clothes, not caring about them.

_Haha, Bella, are you really that hungry that you would shred your clothes? -Leah_

Uh yeah!

The truth was, that I couldn't let the imprint instincs take over too fast. Everyone skidded to a stop.

_What? -Quil_

Imrpint?! -Embry

Who? -Leah

_A female werewolf imprinted. That means there is hope for you Lee-Lee - Seth_

I couldn't help it, but Edward ran through my mind.

_NO!_

Leech! -Paul

Bloodsucker?! -Leah

Parasite? -Embry

No! Bella you are forbidden to be around a Leech-Sam

Why Sam?! Why!

He is a bloodsucking parasite. If your around him, you'll be banned from being in this pack.

That was the last straw.

I tackled him with rage, growling furiously. I smashed him in to the nearest tree, and swiped at his shoulder. He whined, but faught back with force.

He was too big and strong for my little wolf body. He jumped over, and attacked me from behind. He sunk his teeth into my shoulder, and swiped at my face. The pain seethed through my body. I howled. He dove for me once again catching my side, and crushing my body into a pine tree. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Eventually, the pain numbed, and I was once again pulled into blackness.

EPOV

I watched Bella phase into a werewolf, and she gracefully ran a while, but stooped any signaled the others to follow. They all phased to, and ran off with her. I could hear their thoughts.

_Leech!_

Bloodsucker?!

Parasite?

I zoned the rest out, not wanting to hear more assault on the type of monster I was.

All of the sudden, I heard a gut wrenching howl. My head snapped up to see Bella being bitten.

_no. No. NO!_ Bella's blood pooled around her.

My family looked at each other, frghtened. I ran toward her. Screw the treaty. She is hurt. Could I resist her blood? It wasn't too tempting when she was a wolf, but I held my breath anyway. I came closer, and her body was lifeless. I panicked

"CARLISLE!" he was by my side in a second.

"The treaty." Sam warned, phasing back to his human form.

"Dont you even care about Bella?" I said in a horrified voice.

"She'll heal." he scoffed. She didn't look like she would heal so fast. The blood was seeping from her face, her side, her shoulder, and her neck. I froze.

_Her neck was bloody._

Her blood sang to me.

And right now I had a chance.

NO! Don't think like this Edward.

I was disgusted by myself. I was ashamed I had thought that. Ruining our whole cover.

I stared at bella's still lifeless body, and knelt down next to her. I slowly reached up to her neck to feel he pulse, even though I knew she would heal. It was fading.

"_!" _I screamed out in a rush. Carlisle's eyes turned horendous as he ran over to her, scooped her up an ran; with the werewolves trailing behind us.

* * *

She was beautiful. Even with tubes hooked up to her all over, and bandages wrapped around everywhere; she was the most beautiful thing I had ever layed eyes on. I frowned at her face. It now held bandages on the left side. Carlisle said he didn't know why she couldn't heal anymore. But he says that she will always have three lina down her face. She shall hold this tragedie forever. Her neck was scarred also, a crescent shaped scar would always be there. I felt remorse run through me. How could someone do this to such an angel? How could someone do this to my angel...? Carlisle noticed my staring.

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" he smiled.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Edward...?" I smiled.

"Yes?"

"She may not wake up." I froze.

"What?!"

"She is in a coma Edward, she may never wake up." he said sadly. No. This can't happen To her. It cannot happen to my angel. Never.

"There has to be something you can do Carlisle. Please." I begged, even though I knew the answer. I have a PHD, and I knew that there wasn't any way to ring her out of it.

"No. Son I'm sorry, but there is no way. We'll have to wait and see if she'll wake up." My frozen heart sunk deep in the pit of my stomach. I stroked her cheek, and frowned.

_Did I love Bella? I didn't know._

**-One Month Later-**

I loved Bella. I loved her with all my heart. It hurt me to see her broken like this. I didn't know how Long I had been here.

_Days?  
Weeks?  
Months?_

Every second was torture, hoping she'd wake up, and listening to the clock's third hand ticking, letting me know how much time she had been unresponsive.

The door, for the first time in days, opened. I didn't divert my attention from Bella.

"How is she?" I heard a low males voice ask.

"How do you think?" I asked, rudely. I read his thoughts.

He attacked her. That dog attacked the love of my life. I growled.

"How could you do this to her?! To such an angel?!" I yelled, turning my head around to stare at my rival.

"I thought she would heal..." he said sadly.

"You thought wrong." I growled, through clenched teeth.

**BPOV**

-Nine months later-

_"I love you Bella." he whispered, kissing my cheek._

"I love you Edward." I giggled, as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He suprised me by getting down on one leg, and opening a velvet box that held a ring.

_"Bella, will you-"_

"Bella I love you." What the hell? Edward said it again. I was confused.

"I wish you'd wake up. I miss you." he whispered. What does he mean?

"Edward? What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just went on.

"Please Bella please wake up." what is he talking about? I couldn't understand his pleads.

A silence took over, and so did a darkness.

It went on for a while like this. Once In a while, I would hear a whisper, or a door slam. But I could not wake up from my nightmare.

"Well, if you want we could give her-What the..?" I heard someone stutter.

"The brain moniter. Isn't it supposed to be less active?" _My father_.

"DAD! Can you hear me?! Daddy!" I screamed. No response.

"Maybe she can hear us. Bella can you?" he said.

"YES!" I heard the faint beeping increase.

"She can. SHE CAN!" he yelled happily.I felt light headed. My eyes squinted open.

"D-daddy...?" I croaked. His eyes lightened up.

"BELLA!" he yelled, running over to me, and hugging my body tightly. I was confused.

"Huh?"

"Bella, you were In a coma. For months. You don't know how lucky you are!" Carlisle said, shocked and excited. What? I was?

"No. I was asleep. For an hour." I said, unconvinced. I sat up.

"Ouch." I muttered. My shoulder hurt. I looked down at it, to find a large crescent shaped scar.

_Sam_.

"Where is Sam?" I asked my father.

"We don't know."

**AN-OH NOES!! WHERE IS SAM? WE DONT KNOW! XD WELL ANYWAY READERS, I KNOW I AM CHANGING THE PLOT A LOT ALSO, BUT ITS BETTER THIS WAY, AND AFTER SCHOOL I LOOK FORWARD TO WRITIN INSTEAD OF THINKING,**

"No, I have to update for my readers."

IT'S NOW,

"I wanna get to the next chappy!! Teehee!"

LOL,,  


**REMEMBER!!! Vote for feenrai on bexxyy's page for the Paul imprint contest! She is awesome! Read and vote for her story, save me from the dark. And thnx to her, I now love writing this story :)) thanks girrll! Lol**


	3. M I N, Missing In Action

**HELLLO READERSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I Better try to post this up, coz my mummy's cimputer is messed up :] So im trying to do it on my reguar computer {not a labtop] and it like has not been updated in a while, so i will see if i can dowload this.{Cross my fingers} Well this may or may not be a short chappy, i wrote it on my itouch like i sadi before. I you could also, give me some nice ideas of what could happen next, coz reviews keep my story going.**

**Unfortunatly, Feenrai did not win on Beexxyy's Paul imprint contest, but i think made fourth place, So YAY!! lmfao.**

**DISCLAIMER-ME DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT T.T**

Chapter three  
M.I.N.  
Missing In Action

BPOV

_Previously-_

"Where is Sam?" I asked my father.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean, 'I dont know'?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, he was ashamed of what he did to you. He couldnt take it, so he ran away." I gasped. I made him run. I made him leave Emily. I was that bad to him, that he left his imprint alone. This is all my fault. Remorse piled through my vains, as I collapsed onto my pillow. I made him run away from his friends, and family. I took a shakey breath, and I began crying.

"Bella, its alright-" My father began.

"No! It Isn't" I sobbed. I could hear my heart moniter beating quickly beside me, becuase of my uneven breaths.

"Calm down, calm down." Billy soothed.

"I C-Can't.N-Not Until I S-See S-sam Again-n." I stuttered, shakily. I was so busy crying, I didn't hear the hospital door open from my left. I was also to busy to notice that someone had come into the room, until I heard that someone's voice.

"Billy where ar-BELLA?!" Jacob screamed, shocked. "OH BELLA! Your awake!" He ran over and grabbed me into a famous bone crushing hug. The first thing i noticed about Jacob, was his height.

Jacob wasat least six foot seven now, and he was huge. He had no shirt, and he, for once had muscles.

Woah.

His hands were massive, probably bigger then my own face. His beautiful long hair, was cropped short, and spiked all around his head. All childhood roundness of his cheeks had disapeared. He could pull of twenty-eight.

Wow.

That's all i could think. He wasn't my little brother anymore, because he was so huge.

"Bella, guess what?" He asked, Excitedly.

"What?" I asked, laughing at him, becuase he was jumping up and down with excitement. He leaned in and whispered,

"I'm a werewolf."

JPOV

I couldn't hold the secret any longer. And it's funny because I had seen her awake for only a matter of seconds, but I had to. She's my sister, so I mght as well get it over with.

"I'm a werewolf." I whispered to Bella suddenly. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, confused.

"Yes Bella. I am a werewolf." She suprised me, by laughing.

"Why are you laughing Bella?! I am serious!" I yelled.

"I...Know...But I am...your sister! I-HAHAHAHA!" she let out while laughing. Too much pain medication for someone..

"What the Fu-" I started.

"WATCH YOR LANGUAGE." my dad scolded. I glared at him, and sighed. _Stupid old man._

"What the Fudge." I muttered. He laughed.

"I...am one...TOO!" she squealed, still laughing her head off.

"Oh yeah." I said stupidly. "Guess I forgot." I smirked. I can be an idiot sometimes. How could I forget how Bella got hurt? I do not know.

"How could you forget somthing like that?!" she giggled.

"I don't know really..." I admitted sheepishly. She just laughed. Right when I was about to tell her about Leah-how she was my newly discovered imprint...I smiled. Suddenly my phone rang to her ring tone.

_"beautiful bride  
body of christ  
one flesh abiding  
strong and unifying  
fighting ends in forgiveness  
unite and fight all division  
beautiful bride"_

Music to my ears. Her ringtone made a smile rip across my face.

"Pick up. Leah is going crazy on the other end." Bella smirked. I picked up, confused and shocked that Bella knew.

"Hey..." I cooed through the phone. God I sounded like a chick.

"Hey baby...uh.." she paused, taking a breath. "H-how is be-Bella?" she asked, soft sobs slipping out.

"Baby, don't cry. She's okay." I soothed.

"W-What?"

"She's awake Hun. She's alive."

**OHHHHH! CLIFFFYY!! heh heh im such a beyatch. :] well anway like t? love it? hate it? TELL ME!**

**CLICK IT MINIONS...YOU KNOW YOU WANNA...**

**V**


	4. Attacked

Leah's POV

My sister Bella. Alive.

Thoughts were crushing through my mind painfully. My head throbbed, and my veins pumped my blood at a pace that was unhuman. Had Jacob been joking? Would he have gotton my hopes up for a laugh? I decided that Jacob wouldn't do something so rude, and he wouldn't have done something that involved Bella.

Jacob hadn't been the same since Bella went into that coma. He barely, if ever, laughed. Unless forced. I couldn't blame him though. I mean, if Seth had gone into a coma, after Sam's attack, I would rip his testicles off one at a time, and then I would probably make Emily cry..._fun._

I wanted Jacob to Laugh, and smile. Smile for me, but that wouldn't happen. I wasn't anything but a friend to him. I mean, we called eachother pet names, and hugged, but he acted like that with Bella too. I was stuck in the dreaded friend zone, and I would be nothing more to him then the pack bitch. He would think that like the rest do. Jacob Black would _never_ be mine.

That struck a nerve.

I tentively wrapped my arms around my chest, smashed my back to the bathroom door, and sank to the ground. I put my head in my hands, and cried. Just cried over and over, not able to stop from feeling the hurt of Jacob being away from me.

He apparently imprinted. He hadn't told me who, but it was getting on my laste nerve. I bet she's pretty. I bet she's smart. I bet she's _human._ No, she _is_ human. Who would want to date a freak among freaks. AKA, Leah Clearwater? No one. I looked around stupidly, and lifted my sweat shirt's sleeve from my forearm. I yanked it up to my elbow, and stared blankly at my arm. Two pinkish scars were still left behind from three weeks ago. I tried to make a scar, and finally, after stabbing it with a knife, a heart had been carved in my wrist, along with a jagged line through it. Was I ashamed? Not at all. I needed a pain that wasn't my heart. That's why i did it. No one knew. I wasn't _that_ stupid. I-

A knock on the door smashed through my thoughts.

"Leah? A-Are you okay?" I heard Seth's voice from the other side of the door. I sniffled, yanked myself up off the floor, and quickly opened te door.

"I'm fine." He smiled, quickly hooked my arm and pulled me down stairs. I chuckled.

"Come on! I wanna see Bella! Embry called like three minutes go and-" He paused for a moment, and eyes wide, he choked out, "L-Leah? W-What are those?" I looked at him, puzzled. What are _what_ exactly?

"What are you talking about?" His arms reached out, grabbed my arm, and puled it up to my face. _Oh shit._

"_THESE!"_ He pointed at the scars on my arm.

"I-I fell."

_"FELL!? FELL! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" _Seth had begun shaking. I swallowed loudly, and backed up a foot.

"C-Calm D-down Seth." His shaking grew even worse.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! LEAH! YOU DID THIS TO YOUR SELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD-" And right then and there, for the first time, Seth Michael Clearwater phased from uncontrolable anger.

**SETH'S POV**

A heart. A heart...? did Leah get a tatoo or what? Thats weird...it has a lightening bolt through it...Wait a minute..Thats not a tatoo. Thats a...thats a Cut. How could Leah even-No they can't be.

"L-Leah? W-What are those?" i jumbled out.

"What are you talking about?" I arms reached out, grabbed her thin russet arm, and Jammed it to her face. Her eyes widened

"_THESE!"_ I pointed at the red heart and sharp lightening shaped scars on her arm.

"I-I fell." Lies. Terrible Lies.

_"FELL!? FELL! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" _My shaking had been blurred, and I knew I was going to phase.

"C-Calm D-down Seth." It echoed through my mind, those words stuck with a frightened image of my own sister cowering in fear. I yelled one last thing,

"YOU DID THIS TO YOUR SELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD-" Right then and there, I, Seth Michael Clearwater, Phased and lunged at my own Silly, Kind, fun-loving sister, and smashed her face with my huge blonde paws. I ran away as fast as I could...

**JACOB'S POV**

_A disturbance hit me. Like a jab in the heart just knocked my breathe away. What could that have been? Nothing Jacob, Nothing. I told myself again and again. But then again..._

_It sure was a hell of a "Nothing"._

_"Bella, I need to check on something...Sorry I'll be back in ten." I smiled. I turned my head around...to find Bella asleep and smiling. _

_"Aww..." Ew. Did I just "Aw"? Oh well..._

_I walked out of the room after setting a small note by bella's bed, and walked slowly, and casually walked to my truck._

If only I knew that Leah could have been dying then.

_I got into the rabbit, and drove to the Clearwater's home, and walked up the path, but froze hearing a moan and a small whimper from _my _Leah. My thoughts went straight to something they shouldn't have, and my heart began thumping eratticly as i neared the house. I slammed the door open, only to find Leah, on the floor, bleeding everywhere._

It's my fault...All mine.

_I freaked out at the sight._

_"LEAH! Leah, God Leah. Wake Up! Wake up!" I went by her side, and started crying, sobbing, and holding onto her hand for dear life._

_"J-Jacob?" She croaked._

_"Yes. I'm right here Leah. Right here." I soothed._

_"J-Jacob. I-I Don't feel good, it hurts Jake....It H-hurtss so bad..." My heart tore apart at the sentence. I ripped out my phone and dialled 911._

_"911, whats your emergency?" A woman voiced._

_"Please come to 1732 west Av. Please I need an ambulance. Please!" I sobbed._

_"We'll send help imideatly. Just stay calm." She hung up. I was too busy to even think about how rude that was._

_"J-Jacob?"_

_"Yes Leah?"_

_"I-I don't think I am going to...Make it..I need you t-to know something..."_

_"No! you will make it Leah! Please fight!"_

_"Jake. I Imprinted on y-" Someone bursted in. My head jolted away from the bleeding Godess in my arms, only to find a panicked Embry._

_"Oh My God! Leah! what happened?!"_

_And thats when the ambulance struck in, and took my angel away._

_Little did i know, I wouldn't see her ever again._

**TWO IN THE MORNING, NEXT DAY**

**(Still Jakes POV)**

_Gone. Could she be...? It hurt to think about it._

Isn;t that impossible? I thought werewolfs heal fast...right? Then why did both Bella and Leah -Wince- get hurt so badly? I experimented today. This time, when I slid that blade across the palm of my hand, it stung, and didn't heal at all. It;s just starting to heal up. that was an hour ago. The werewolf powers are fading. My skin is becoming colder, my appetite, smaller. Everything was strangely fading away. I felt like this was the last moments i had before the doctors came out, so i hung my head and prayed. I wasn't usually Religious, but I felt the need.

_God, please let her be okay. Please God. I love her. She's my life. If I did something wrong to , kill me...not her. Please. Let her live. I know she may have been mean, and rude at times...but look what she went through. Wouldn't you have too? I would be a bitch if my girlfirend broke up with me, married my cousin, my dad died, then I turn into a furball. Just please please...Please...Don't Let her die....Is it my fault God? Please tell me it's not. Because I just couldn't live with myself, knowing I killed my only love. Let her LIVE! Please God. Please..._

I had been crying by this time. Full on sobbing. i couldn't live without Leah Susan Clearwater.

No, I _wouldn't_ live without her. Never. I refuse to live in a world without my angel living down the street. without my godess smiling at me when I'm sad. The stubborn cutie, who's eye brows knit together in confusion when she's thinking too hard. The one who is confident, and bitchy, but has that soft side I wanted to bring out of her. Living in a world without the beautiful woman i wanted to call _mine_. I would save her, i would protect her. I would never ever let her fall....

A song popped into my head. That one Ihad heard on the radio once that made me think of Leah. I sang quietly, while the others listened around me, but I didn't care.

_"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven." I repeated over and over, until I fell asleep in the waiting room chair.

--

--

--

I cried during this...I am so lame somtimes... xD

But isn't it saddddd?! ..... No? Fine then;...whatever...

I decided to take the action off of Bella for a bit, and get to some LEAH AND JACOB!!

Sorry it took me like twenty days to update..but im making A LOT more chapters over christmas break...(until january 4 when i go back to dumb school...) So i might do another chapter tonight

.YAY!!! *does my awesomest happy dance*

**If you review..I'll make Edward Cullen...AND Jacob black sneak through your window tonight.. ;)**

**V**


	5. Sympathy, Sorrow, and a few Lov

--

--

**JPOV**

_"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

I sang it over and over until I had fallen asleep last night. the song was perfect.

"Even if saving you will send me to heaven."

That line just brought back the reality of this whole situation. It was life or death, and if I had to die to save Leah. I would. I wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for my godess...

"Jacob, are you alright?" Someone asked above me, softly. I jumped, and raised my head a small amount, to find Emily.

"Ye-" I pasued for a moment. "No. Emily. I'm not. I need her Em. She C-can't-" Emily wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, making me start to sob again. I couldn't stop ever. Not unless she woke up.

"I miss her too. But Jacob...I-" she pulled away. "I miss Sam. I need to find him. If we stick together Jake, we'll make it through. I'll keep updates on Leah, and I'll even stay in the room when that bloodsucker is in there." She winced. "But please. Search for Sam. you know him best. So you'd know where he went right?" she asked in a rush, her eyes pleading. I nodded, almost happy that i could help myself at the same time. I hadn't told anyone, but i felt so bad for Emily, when i heard her cry herself to sleep every night, or when she would stare pointlessly at the wall for hours straight. I missed Same though too. I hated being alpha. I hated him not being her when i needed answers, or had questions. He just dropped everything, and everyone and ran away. who could even do that? To his own girlfriend, who he even scared for life, literally. Or that he left a bunch of teenagers to fight vampires alone with not one leader. Only a eighteen year old imature bafoon left to take his place as an alpha.

_And he left my sister, while she was bleeding on the forset floor, alone because he faught, then walked away._

My own thoughts were begining to drift back to Bella. Bella...God dammit...

"I'll be back.." I whispered to leah. in response, she smiled soflty in her sleep, and murmured:

"I love you Jacob."

**EPOV**

_"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling down  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know  
That you're wounded  
You know  
That I'm here to save you  
You know  
I'm always here for you  
I know  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain"

I listened to that song all day long Over and Over and Over....

Bella.

That's what i think about all day long. Over and Over and Over...

She was gone now. and my head just couldn't process that information. I just really couldn't grasp the fact that i had only seen her twice, and had fallen in love. What i had seen in her brothers' memories was enough. She was so selfless, and kind, and sweet. It was almost impossible to think someon could be so generous, and silly, and mature at the same time. small memories popped into her family's muinds often. The first time Paul had found her naked, on the ground sobbing, after phasing the first time. The time she got that beautiful necklace around her fragile neck for her birthday. There was the memory i loved the most. The one when she's sitting on the top of a cliff, and her brother pushed her off. Little did he know, she hung on and pulled him over the edge, and inot the water with her. I laughed every time. But then, there was the one I hated the most. The ones all her pack brothers had seen through her beautiful eyes. The one where her boyfriend broke her heart, and changed her foever.

They said that since then she wasn't as happy anymore. She wasn't the same girl who loved to fish and cliff dive. She turned into someone who sulked all day long, Afraid she would yet again, be hit with either her mother's death, her boyfriend's attempts to push her away, or the worst of all, the memory of knowing she had no imprint, and was surrounded with happy coupled off people.

Me and her are exactly alike. We're the two outcasts from both our groups. I wish she would love me though like I loved her. But then again, who would love a vampire? I wouldn't.


	6. Small amounts of hope

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOT!**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Me + Twilight = Mine**

**...**

**Dammit fergot to carry the 2....**

**Okay got it! Me + Twilight = not mine...Stephenie's...T.T**

--

--

**EPOV**

Love, Life, Meaning...Over.

Thats all I could think. Without Bella, there was nothing. I had a family, yes, but I needed to see those brown eyes open. Which was a One in a million chance on a count of the time of unresponsive time. ten months. Ten whole Months....I hadn't seen her for four months now, since everytime i was there it broke my heart to see her. Broken, and lifelss. It scared me at how much she had gotton hurt without healing so..._quickly_. It was a human healing pace, and that was a strange thing for a werewolf, wasn't it?

I was brought out of my uncontent thoughts with a voice above me. She sat on my bed and rubbed my back gently.

"Edward. I know you love that girl, and I have been so imature and stubborn about this whole thing, but just because she's in a coma-" A sob slipped out, and she patted my back again. "Doesn't mean she's going to die." And with that, Rosalie walked out of my bedroom and down stairs, head hung in sympathy. She quickly popped her head back in. "You have to hope Edward, and fight for her." I hopelessly sighed.

I stood up, and jammed a CD in my stereo. I weird song came on...It was strangely familier...but i couldn't put my finger on it...

_How can i decide whats right_

_When your clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight,_

_All the time_

_Nor could i ever own whats mine,_

_When your always taking sides,_

_Well you won't take me with my pride,_

_Not this time..._

_No not this time..._

_Well how did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well..._

_Well how did we get here?_

_I think i know..._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And its hanging on your tounge,_

_Just boiling in my blood._

_Well you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are,_

_If your a man at all._

_Well i will figure this one out._

_On my own...._

_On my own...(i'm screaming I love you so, Cause my thoughts you can;t decode.)_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well...Yeah._

_Well how did we get here, I used to know you so well...._

_Do you see?_

_What We've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools,_

_Of ourselves._

_Do you see?_

_What we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools,_

_Of ourselves..._

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well! Yeah!_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well!_

_I think I know._

_I think I know..._

_There is something,_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me,_

_But I want It too be true...._

_I'm screaming I love you so...cause my thoughts you can't decode...._

Where the fuck did I get a Paramore CD?

Alice Cullen..I swear to god..._Sigh._

The song though, It was perfect. As if Hayley Williams knew mine and Bella's story...

"I'm screaming I love you so, cause my thoughts you can;t decode." I repeated mechanically. That's weird. But I'll take it. This song is a sign...I can just _feel_ it. I smiled to myself, and walked out my bedroom door for the first time in months.

It was time to see Bella.

**BPOV**

_"Just let her go..please." My mother begged. The man tightened his grip around my neck as he put the gun up against my head._

_"No I don't think I will." He shoved the gun harder against my scalp. I whimpered._

_"Please just Let me go misster. Please Go away..." I begged, my Eyes filling with tears. _

_I was ten, inside my small La Push home, being held hostage by a robber. I was worrried what would happen to my mother. I wasn't even worried about myselfMy mother went to darastic measures._

_"Tak me. Not her." He dropped me on the floor and I fell with a thud. I whimpered again. He jabbed me in the ribs, right before he pointed the gun, and shot my mother down._

_I stared, horrified at the mangled bloody body on my kitchen floor and screamed. I looked at the counter cautiously. the man had not been looking, as I got up quietly behind him, swiped the knife off the counter, And stabbed him in the back._

_"You little Bitch!" I dialed 911, but it had been too late for my mother, and i would forever be tormented by that sight of my mother's dead body on the kitchen floor._

"NOOOO!" I awoke with a start, jerking upward in my bed, hitting my head on something hard.

"Ow..." I moaned. i heard a chuckle. My head snapped up imideatly. My eyes met with A topaz pair of perfect shaped eyes.

"i'm sorry, but you sounded so...scared..." Edward admitted sheepishly, with a frown on his perfect face. I had that urge again, just the urge to touch his velvet skin, the urge to kiss him, hold him forever, and to never let go.

"No it's...fine. just a nightmare, thats all."

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah. I have the same dream almost every night...I;m used to it."

"Oh." He looked a bit disapointed. I wanted him to smile. Someone so perfect should never frown. I wanted him to smile. To smile for me and only me. he's mine so he should-

My stomach dropped.

He isn't mine. He's probably someone elses. He'll never ever be _mine_. Stupid imprinting. It has ruined my life.

I stared into his eyes again, and sighed hopelessly. He looked a bit confused, and a bit shocked.

"So when did you wake up?" Edward asked softly. I shrugged.

"Yesterday." I answered, as if it was the most obvious thiing in the world.

He smiled again, and I felt my heart speed up. And very embaressingly, so did my heart moniter. I blushed ten shades of red, and sunk down into my soft hospital bed.

"Don't be embarressed." He chuckled. Music to my ears. I stared at his face and memorized every feature, so I could remember him forever and ever. I slowly got up from the bed and opened my mouth to tell him I loved him, but closed my mouth and just smiled at the wonderful imprint I had in front of me...

_I, Isabella swan am now completely, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen._

_--_

_--_

**Hello minions! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! nothing really happend. but still..... :)**

**I'll give you a cookie if you click the button!**

**V**


	7. Leah says Goodbye

**LEAH'S POV**

Slowly, but surely, i got up from the small hospital bed, and made my way to the bathroom. So pure and white. I was suprised at what had hapenned, but i wasn in no way angry at Seth. Hell, I would have been angry if I found out he had been cutting himself. Who would do-

My question was cut off short by the realization.

_I would._

I'm a sick person. Scaring myself for eternity. Making myself even more worthless then I am now. A feirce look struck upon my face as I stared into the mirror. I was a hideous freak...

Hours later, I had checked out of the hospital, assuring that I was healthy, and that I felt fine. I lied...

I made my way home in the rain. I couldn't ask anyone to pick me up. I was too worthless for anyone's presence. When I arrived at my house, I noticed that my mother, nor my brother were home._ Perfect..._I mused.

I ran to my room, picking up a small notebook, and i began writing.

_Dear everyone, never feel this had been your fault. Don;t feel that it had been your fault I end up in this state. It's all on me. To Seth, Your the best Little annoying brother A girl could have, and i promise I'll wait up in heaven if thats were I'm going that is. To mom, your the best mommy in the universe. I don;t believe I could have made it through without you. To Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared, I love you guys, I hope to see you guys also up there, If I'm lucky enough. To Bella, I think I may miss you most (no offence to the rest) But, you were always there for me. For better or Worst, and you were practically my sister. To Emily And Sam, Don't feel this is because of you guys. Never Ever think that It;s your fault. Last but not least, To Jacob, I have but three words to you. I Love You._

I followed up, setting the note on my bed. I turned on my stereo and was happy with the song that came on. I sang too, as I grabbed a whiskey bottle, and a scissors.

_"Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that"_

I shoved the scissors to my hair, and cut a huge strand off, enjoying the fact that without pain, I could cut. I barked out a laugh, and sang louder.__

"Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled"

I Jammed the whiskey bottle to my lips, and gulped it down. I continued singing, but stared, ashamedly at my ugly face.__

"Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she"

I again, cut off a strand of my plain ugly black hair.__

"Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled"

My face stared back at me terrifyingly, menacingly torturing my every laste unloved, worthless nerve.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

I couldn't stand it, a punched the mirror, sneding shards every where. I moaned at the pleasurable pain i was recieving. I ran to the toilet paper, and shoved it onto my scared palm. I didn;t stop singing. Never stopped.

_"I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore"_

I chopped my hair, and smiled wickedly at myself in the mirror.

_"It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled"_

I gulped down more whiskey as I prepared to take my very own life.

_  
"It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool"_

And i brought the razpr up to my knife, and it pressed down, but was stopped by a scream of anguish from none other then-

My thoughts went blank, as the razor pressed firmly into me, and I passed out.

--

--

I opened my eyes, and blinked a few times. I knew whose house this was straight away. Jacob Black's. I awoke with His black depths staring into mine. They looked so pained, and anguished, as if someone had just ripped out his heart, stomped on it, put it on a silver platter, and showed it to everyone just for a laugh. Yes...that bad. He only had one simple word for me.

"Why?" I decided I would admit.

"I-I imprinted on you. And I know you love someone else, but I love you Jacob. and I c-couldn't Watch you with someone else. S-so I wanted to kill myself. A-and I didn't Want to live because I knew S-Someone like you wouldn't want someone like this." He opened his mouth, but i cut him off. "I'm digusting Jacob, I'm a freak. I have scars everywhere. I;m a bitch. Hell I'M A FUCKING WEREWOLF! I'm not worth your time Jacob I can't even-" Jacob cut me off with his lips, and before i could even respond, he pulled back and whispered,

"I Imprinted on you...Leah susan Clearwater....I love you. Forever and ever." I couldn't say anything. I just started sobbing into his chest. I kept saying thankyou, over and over.

_"When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"

And that was the song I heard him singing, and the song I now considered_, ours._

_--_

_--_

_**AWHHHHHH! So SADDD! yet happy right? I know lots of drama up in here, but hello? I'm niki remember, My nicknme is drama...Im not kidding... Well I have got the whole Leah Jacob thing figured out. And its time to go back to BELLA AND EDDDYYYY!**_

_**Click It....come one, you know you wannnaaaa....**_

_**V**_


	8. Authors Note Apology

**Author's Note Only For Now!**

**Alright...I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long! And I feel just so bad! I have been wroking on my story Scarred Love (On my other account, link on profile if you wanna check it out) It has like...102 reviews, and I just got chapter 7 on...how epic is that? ^_^**

**Well, then, I couldn't help but remembering my other account and was just like *alm forehead* DOH!**

**This Authors note will be replaced with the next chapter soon (today, tomorow).**

**I am very sorry for the trouble of not updating...**

**NIkki**


End file.
